ParaCoraline
ParaCoraline (also known as ParaOther World or Other Paranormal World) is a crossover between the two movies ParaNorman (2012) and Coraline (2009). While this crossover is not very widespread it still has several loyal fans. About this Crossover Popular Ships Popular AUs *Modern AU *Walking Dead AU *Ghostbusters AU *Horror AU *Coraline AU *Dark AU *Hybrid AU *Dragon Warriors AU *Trolls AU *Fairy Tale AU *Beauty and the Beast AU *Arabian Nights AU *Arcade AU *Tim Burton AU *The Nightmare Before Christmas AU *Corpse Bride AU *Star vs. the Forces of Evil AU *Monster AU *Vampire AU *Werewolf AU *Agebend AU *Hogwarts AU *My Little Pony AU Popular EUs Known Examples Fanfiction *The Ghost Eyes by Mr. Wales *The Meek Shall Inheritae by Moon Witch 96' *Supernaturally Paranormal by TellyVFan *Coraline and Norman by ronnlee.morris *Coraline and Norman shorts by ronnlee.morris *Coraline And Norman 2 Mispronounciation by ronnlee.morris *Coraline and Norman 3 Hunted by The Haunted by ronnlee.morris *Coraline and Norman 4 One Separation by ronnlee.morris *Coraline and Norman 5 The Quest For Independence by ronnlee.morris *Coraline and Norman 6 Drafted For A Brave One by ronnlee.morris *Coraline and Norman 7 DUI Dad by ronnlee.morris *Coraline and Norman 8 The Disappearing Diode by ronnlee.morris *Coraline and Norman Christmas Special by ronnlee.morris *Second Chances by Nicktendo46 *Paraline by Nixter97 *Brave by corgi101 *The Illusion of Morality by Kiwi Werewolf Mockup Art ParaCoraline Logo.png 542vv26b613623467b.jpg 91713070020d877273592b92bd89cde3.jpg agatha_prenderghast_and_the_other_mother_(beldam)_by_obversa-da8efp2.png agatha_prenderghast_and_the_beldam_-_full_edits_by_obversa-da8egnt.png 7958g0ghh25365uig42567678.jpg 0y67t8.jpg Coraline-norman-3751442.jpg Coraline and norman ideal movie poster 3 by cureator-d8zor93.jpg C n passion and patience by nicktoonssquad-d59h32s.jpg C n not leaving you by nicktoonssquad-d5n4x92.jpg C n; i have what you seek... (1) by nicktoonssquad-d73bnkf.png C n; i have what you seek... (2) by nicktoonssquad-d73btqo.png Protecting coraline by jnluvadarkspyro11-d57vjyd.jpg Norman Babcock and Coraline Jones love together.png Norman and coraline by coralinexnorman-d7iekuj.jpg Normaline pictures by coralinexnorman-d7383jc.jpg Normaline diferent by coralinexnorman-d72chl7.jpg Normaline by nicktoonssquad-d57loao.jpg 1499.jpg 85084237-352-k331187.jpg mar4676f88689g878.jpg movie_night_by_coralinexnorman303-d99ia9t.jpg smile_at_the_camera__by_abigailbreslin-d83r608.jpg what-what.png coranorman villains.png Fanart 4993773d2e0d82cbbbbce73a32c3ab3e.jpg __seriously,_norm_____by_jnluvadarkspyro11-d5obuk8.png unas_super_y_normales_vacaciones__portada__by_aileenmostacho31-d94b322.jpg 550f3c18171ad7626cbab32723d92d05.jpg 2a6ce9eecf1987f30fe1dbe30638b44a.jpg 1lg6768.jpg Coraline and norman by coralinexnorman-d5t6m1q.jpg 3975aa4c18c62646cdd6b99283425093.jpg A276f6bf9ab642bbbed81abe01e3a0da.jpg Coraline and norman white hats by danielaurista-d81s7hf.jpg Coraline and norman by paulycat-d9o77h8.jpg Ce31384a6fb7e5615f88e1f0d6d4f86a--coraline.jpg Beauty and the beast (normaline) by danielaurista-db2oeeo.jpg B29b182f576cdaadf0d739bd58741d9f.jpg 29979437-352-k476764.jpg 29297139-256-k946168.jpg 17126450 1887842091493483 864437665255129088 n.jpg 10731460 320559368135874 1829887980 n.jpg Surprice coraline and norman by coralinexnorman-d5plqum.png Still troublness by danielaurista-d8va4n2.jpg Spying on u'r crush by danielaurista-dbiwgd4.jpg Smooch norman by danielaurista-da6zbly.jpg Nothing is sweeter than by xhackey-d5hen2s.png Norman in coraline's world by danielaurista-d5ueghn.jpg Norman and coraline by hyperchronic-d5cwkjr.png Norman and coraline 2 by alyssahdz-d5kxmae.jpg Norman and the blue umbrella by danielaurista-d6b3bf1.jpg Normaline vs forces of evil by danielaurista-db24do4.jpg Normaline rush by danielaurista-d5xi56v.jpg Normaline bride by danielaurista-d5v25y0.jpg Normaline as aladdin and jasmine by danielaurista-dbqlmt3.jpg Laika boss norman and coraline are awesome by evanelleonyx-d5erur4.png Kiss my nose coraline and norman by coralinexnorman-d5psyb8.jpg Friends in strange places by dracophile-d5cw30h.jpg Feels by danielaurista-dazs1xy.jpg Escape the evil coraline and norman by coralinexnorman-d5to25v.jpg Decisions, decisions... by jnluvadarkspyro11-d64s6lu.png Coraline and paranorman redrawn by syperpepperoni-d7fpvv6.jpg 760257c4602c580c4787a55f0ead17d2.jpg 21411280.jpg 8409549861_2f6bc42318_b.jpg bobinsky_vs_prenderghast_by_danielaurista-db9ghn2.jpg coraline_buds_by_danielaurista-d6vycps.jpg coraline_vs._paranorman_title_card_by_theanimatedheroine-d6cv958.jpg creeps_by_danielaurista-dbnivq5.jpg ghost_story_time_(inktober_8)_by_mislamicpearl-dbq1tma.jpg kinks_jam;_(softcore)_yuri_by_bluedragonkaiser-d8kblsy.jpg laika__dads_by_danielaurista-d696yj6.jpg laika_month_2017___watermelon_at_the_best_of_times_by_kwaziicat-dbitt05.jpg more_slug_nerd_by_demongirl99-d7ffm3z.jpg normaline_united_by_danielaurista-d5tmimd.jpg norman_and_coraline_time_skip_by_dracophile-d5meup8.jpg norman_coraline_wybie_by_maiasketches-d7wh18o.png paranorman_and_coraline_-_the_mistery_kids_by_j-j-joker90-daut5vl.jpg tumblr_nm0u4bAqqH1u0fvm7o1_1280.png tumblr_nm0u4bAqqH1u0fvm7o2_1280.png norman_meets_ghost_of_other_wybie_by_danielaurista-d68bh5e.jpg wybie_and_norman_by_coraline18-d5rjm6u.jpg tumblr_nipybmuYQI1r2bay8o2_r1_500.png tumblr_inline_nfkcp0NcW31ro6kpe.png norman_and_wybie_by_rhosgobel_rabbit-d7i62ug.jpg messing_with_ouigie_board_by_danielaurista-dc7n05b.jpg senior_knits_by_danielaurista-dc5n774.jpg Dcm2e7a-0c18ee1a-56f5-495e-96ca-068119c18c0e.jpg ddg0iu2.jpg Cosplay d9dc087cb089295dcb83b34c6e5b8ffa--coraline-norman.jpg Miscellaneous 1420756660738.jpg aggie_vs_coraline_by_mbcorp2-d6qd7hf.jpg Category:Crossover Category:ParaNorman Category:Coraline Category:Fanfiction